


Whole Again

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Whole Again

The door of the bedroom opens.

The hinges creek lightly as Lance opens it a smidge, peeping inside and seeing a lump on the bed.

He treads in, step after careful step, each step silent on the carpeted floor. He’s holding his breath, scared of even inhaling and waking Keith up.

He’s sleeping so peacefully. Lance can hear his light breathing, his quiet snores and a soft mumble when he accidentally stumbles on his slippers.

_Quiznak!_

He mouths to himself, not even a murmur in the night, waiting only a few seconds before continuing his mission to reach the bed in complete and utter silence.

He opens his side of the bed, hears Keith shuffle and then slips inside it, tucking his legs in first and slowly lying down.

The moment his head hit the pillow, Lance feels Keith’s arms wrap around him, warm and squeezing him tightly, his head on his chest now.

“You’re not a ninja, you know?” Keith slurs, an amused tone on his sleepy voice. “I heard you the moment you turned the knob.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Lance asks caressing Keith’s head, his hair soft between his fingers.

“Idontknow,” Keith replies through a yawn snuggling further into Lance’s arms. “Glad you’re home.”

 Lance feels Keith kiss the gentle patch of skin right above his heart, feel the hairs on his arms stand on edge, a delicious goosebump, and his heartbeat spike. He returns the kiss, tenderly brushing his lips against Keith’s temple.

“Me too,” he says quietly, immediately engulfing his husband in the circle of his arms and feeling home and whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
